Algo común como el San Valentine
by KateJAzee
Summary: Debería ser como siempre, pero no era así y era simplemente por que él estaba ahi ShindouxKirino OneShot


Primero que nada, feliz día de San Valentín a todo aquel que le haya dado click a esto.

Sonrían, sean felices hoy y siempre.

Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, Level-5 demostró que ellos solos pueden hacer y deshacer a su antojo esta historia

Dedicado a Deicchi-OneeeChan: Te amo amante mía, feliz día del amor y la amistad corazón

::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::::::::::::::.

_14 de febrero _

_¿Sabes lo que significa?_

Cuando abrió su casillero suspiro, estaba lleno de Chocolates y cartas, un año más que tendría que regresar muchos regalos que no quería…

-Shindou- Escucho que alguien le llamo al girar ahí estaban sus hermosos ojos turquesa, mirándole con una cara de comprensión y algo de pena-¿de nuevo alguien ataco tu casillero?-

-Así parece- Al cerrar el loker volvió sus ojos al otro, y simplemente rieron en un cómodo y suave tono, caminando hacia su aula de clases.

El camino fue realmente divertido, Minamisawa estaba frente al salón, con una caja en la mano, se acercaron a saludar

-Minamisawa-sempai ¿Para quién la caja?- cuestiono Kirino al peli morado

-Es mía, Kurama acaba de lanzármela- dijo mirándoles con una arrogante sonrisa, ambos dejaron caer una gota por la cien, mientras el otro se iba con un aura muy brillante

Al entrar al salón, podían ver el humo que salía de la roja cara de Kurama, pero no sabían si era por vergüenza o coraje, lo dejarían a la imaginación. Al sentarse uno tras otro miraron a sus compañeros intercambiar chocolates.

-Shin-sama- Akane se acercó a Shindou cargando una pequeña caja en las manos, al mirarla el numero 9 supo lo que esta contenía- ¿Puedo entregarte esto?- la pequeña voz de la chica, estaba esperando lo que fuera, el simple escuchar su voz sería suficiente para ella, y Shindou lo sabía.

-Vamos Shindou, acéptalos, ella si te los está dando a la mano- Le convenció el de dos coletas, el otro simplemente asintió y tomo los chocolates sonriéndole a la chica, que sonrojada regreso el gesto.

-¿No te molesta?- Cuando el capitán pregunto eso, el defensa le miro un momento pestañeo rápidamente- digo, ¿Qué me regalen chocolates?-

-No- La inmediata respuesta de Kirino logro hacerle una sonrisa a Shindou- Si a ti no te molesto que Kariya me regalara, ¿Por qué a mí me molestaría? Además, confió en ti-

-¿Kariya te regalo chocolates?- Celos detectados

-Ohh, así que si te molesta, eres tan predecible a veces Shindou- aunque la voz de Kirino fue suave, la burla se olía hasta el salón de Tenma.

-No es eso, solo que no me había enterado- intento defenderse el pianista.

-Bueno, te lo acabo de decir, Kariya me regalo una caja de bombones cubiertos de chocolate, que él mismo hizo, forrados con color turquesa y un listón color rosa pastel, también me dijo, que esa caja era como yo, exactamente dijo "Puede parecer tierna, sencilla y femenina por fuera, pero por dentro, contiene un tesoro, que no solo embriaga con una mirada, si no que al conocer aún más en interior es imposible no obsesionarte con ella" eso fue lo que dijo, me moleste porque uso el adjetivo "femenina"- Aun que el de cabello rosado lo dijo con total tranquilidad y desgano, un aura oscura y deprimente se desprendía de Shindou con toda potencia

Las clases fueron casi normales, aunque en toda el aula se notó la depresión del hombre que portaba el nueve en el equipo de soccer.

Durante el descanso, surgió la venganza de SHindou Takuto.

Kirino se encaminaba a encontrarlo para que comieran juntos, y frente a él, una escena que no le agrado para nada, normalmente no se molestaría porque alguien le regale algo al famoso de su novio, pero ahí estaba, ese desgraciado, bueno, él no tenía nada contra el delantero de Raimon, solo que Tsurugi Kyosuke tenía una ligera historia con su novio, y verlo ahí, hablando, y tomando ligeramente la mano de SU Takuto, le molesto, se acercó como una fiera, y al llegar, alejo a Shindou de las garras del ojiambar.

-MIO- al decirlo de esa manera, con ese puchero infantil en la cara, el dorsal #10 no resistió sonreír arrogante

-Eso sonó tan necesitado- le comento con una sonrisa burlona – y estamos en un país en el que ya no se permite la esclavitud, Shindou y yo estamos hablando-

-Pueden hacerlo, pero yo estaré aquí- dijo aun algo molesto

-como sea- Kyosuke soltó un suspiro- Toma- le entrego a Shindou una caja color plateado con un lazo color azul y se fue

-¿Qué es? ¿De que hablaron? ¿Por qué tomo tu mano? ¿Por qué no contestas?- Shindou sonrió

-No lo sé, nada interesante, la verdad no sé por qué la tomo, solo lo hizo, no te contestaba porque no me dejaste, y me da vergüenza decir las exactas palabras que él uso- solo con eso Kirino hirvió

-Lo matare- La viva imagen de Yuno Gasai(*) en masculino estaba frente a él

-¿Qué le dijiste tú a Kariya cuando te dio la caja?- se enfrió un poco al escucharle

-Gracias, y le recordé que estábamos juntos, y me dijo que no importaba, que solo quería decírmelo… ¿Por qué?-

-Tsurugi me pregunto si estaba bien si empezaba a salir con alguien más, y los chocolates, fueron más una despedida o algo así-

Ambos rieron por la estupidez de los celos, y almorzaron juntos.

Al salir de clases caminaron a casa juntos, tomados de las manos con una juguetona sonrisa en el rostro, sin decir nada, solo el calor de sus manos y el latir de sus corazones.

-Por cierto Siendo- El nombrado giro a verlo- Feliz San Valentín amor- Kirino saco de su chaqueta una pequeña caja color dorada y se la dio a Siendo, quien solo sonrió, y abrió su mochila para sacar una caja negra

-Feliz san Valentín amor-

Espero les gustara, aun que esta algo corto y no tiene mucho aceptan críticas.

Yuno Gasai, es la protagonista de Mirai Nikki, una serie estilo Gore.

FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN

Es la 1ra vez que escribo a esta pareja…así que ¿Qué tal?


End file.
